


Happy Stupid Birthday

by spastasmagoria (Spastasmagoria)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bonding, Brothers, Gen, damian!robin, dick!bats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spastasmagoria/pseuds/spastasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian participates in the overly sentimental observance of Dick's birthday. (Dick!Bats, Damian!Robin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Stupid Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply, unbeta'd, originally posted to ff.net ages ago. Takes place while Dick is Batman and Bruce is dead-ish.

There were probably only a couple of places they could be storing the drugs, Dick concluded, concentrating on a map of the warehouse district. They'd need a private alley, with that many trucks coming and going. They'd also need direct access to the water, since they running the product directly to Blackgate. He clicked on a few more map locations, trying to figure out what would meet the criteria he'd determined.

He could check out a few places, but that'd take time. Maybe he could—

THUD.

Something limp and wrapped in extra Santa and Rudolph wrapping paper dropped into his lap.

One eyebrow shot upward as he glanced over at Damian who was staring at him, knowing there was something that was supposed to be said in addition to the handing over of the floppy ill-wrapped bundle, but couldn't remember what the appropriate social response was.

There was an awkward silence. "Happy stupid birthday," the boy muttered.

Batman picked up the small package. "Aww, Damie, that's really sweet." He laid it on extra-special thick, just to make the boy squirm.

And squirm Damian did. "Birthdays are pointless celebrations."

Sliding his gloved fingers beneath the tape, Dick reached for what was hastily wrapped inside. "But you still got me something. And thanks for wishing me a happy birthday." Maybe Damian was turning into a human being after all.

"I'm merely celebrating that you are one milestone closer to your inevitable demise, be it from battle, or from old age."

Batman smiled, ignoring the obvious jab. "You're so adorable."

"This is actually a celebration of me being one step closer to my place as my father's successor."

Pulling out a neon green shirt, Dick looked it over before holding it up. It was a couple sizes too big, but it'd work. In big blocky orange letters it said 'STUPID' across the chest. "Aww, you really love me."

The boy walked away. "Another day closer to your death, Grayson."

Dick tossed the shirt on the chair next to him. "I can get you one for YOUR birthday that says 'I'm WITH Stupid,' if it'll make you feel special. Then we can go to the mall, and get pizza and hang out and…"

"I can kill you, you know. That would CERTAINLY bring you closer to your inevitable demise."

Dick just grinned, wondering if it would be wrong to wear it on patrol, under his armor tonight. "I love you too, Damian!"

THE END.


End file.
